Dana and Nightwatcher
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This fanfic was done by my friend foxy21a72 on deviantart. I did not write this I am only posting it for my friend. Starring my oc Dana. I own nothing. The only thing I own is my oc Dana. I got permission from my friend to post this seeing as to how she doesn't have her own account. Enjoy!


I present the nightwatcher x Dana lemon

I was running for my life in the beating rain as these goons (could not think any word else) chased me, I was growing tired as I continued to run knowing if I stop it would be the end of me. I ran but I fell on the wet slippery floor as I fell the goons cough me as they dragged me in an alley ready to to rob me and have there way with me as I closed my eyes ready to face the worst. I could feel them grabbing me but before they could even rip my clothes off I could hear them scream and I open my eyes as I sat there I looked around to see a dark figure as he reach out with his hand. I Took his hand as he help me up but I slip feeling a sharp pain on my ankle and landing in his in brace in his arms rapped around me in a hug as I blushed. He picked me up bridle style as he leapt up to the top of a building and he brought me under a water reserve keeping us shelter from the rain. He took out some bandages as he took off my boot and rapped it around my wounded ankle. I remember hearing about him about in the news that he is threat but he is not he is a hero and I spoke " thank you for saving me nightwatcher ." He look up at me as he spoke " I see you heard about me and yet you don't freak out like the others " and I replied " why should I you saved me." He chuckle " well that's a first babe" I blushed as I shivered he brought me closer to him. I was beginning to turn bright red he notice as he spoke " you look really cute babe" and I smile I replied "t thank you." The rain clear up and he spoke "let me take you home" as I nod in agreement. He picked me up bridle style as he leapt down to his motorcycle and he place me on the seat as he got on he spoke "hold on tight babe." I wrapped my arms around his waist making me blush as I could feel his tone body with my hand and once we where ready we where off as i guild him to where I live. I could see many lights as I could feel the air as we dash through the streets and once we made it he help me inside my home as I switch on the lights brightening the room. I limp as grabbed a hold of a near by chair as the nightwatcher came from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist as he whisper " I can see your beautiful body babe." At that moment I forgotten that my clothes where wet as well transparent and he groped my breast as he spoke " need some help getting out of those wet clothes." I only nodded as he started to strip me from my wet clothes leaving me butt naked as he brought me closer to his body and being brushed by his scent. I moan softly as I felt his hand on my breast groping me as well smelling his scent as he spoke" I guess you like the way I grab you and smell don't yah babe." I shitter " uh w well uh i I didn't mean." He put a finger upon my lips as he began softly "shush babe let our bodies do the talking" and he started rub my pussy as I felt a shiver go down my spine. He knew I was cold as he picked me up bridle style and I knew where to go as I guide him to my bed room. He set me on the bed as he brought some blankets over me helping me keep warm as he brought me close and he began " let keep you warm babe." I smile as he unzip his suit reviling his chest and his dick. I purred with excitement as he got on top of me and rubbed his hard dick against my pussy as I moan " I bet you where excited before." He chuckle as he enter the tip of his dick inside of me and slowly entering me slowly as I could feel the pleasure build up. He enter in and out faster as held on to him as he bang me harder. He scream " oh shit babe I think at my climax" he bang me a few times more and shot his seed inside of me. We both collapse panting as he brought me close to his body and spoke " that was great babe hay I did never catch your name." I smile as I spoke " my name is Dana nightwatcher, but what is your real name also I wanted to see my hero face behind that helmet." He sat up as he spoke " well my name is Raphael but many call me raph and I don't think you will like me when you see me with out my helmet, cause I really fallen for you Dana" ( hahaha sound like your fanfics omg still hot chows). I blushed as I sat up as I began " I don't care what you look like you save me, you help my wound heal, and mostly I love you so please let me see your face." He sign as he took off his helmet slowly reviling his face and I looked at him with wide eyes. He begins " you think I am a freak don't yah" and I began " no you don't you look handsome" as I gaze into his beautiful eyes leaning in giving him a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. His eyes widen as he deepen the kiss rubbing his hand on my chest and we started to French kiss. He lay me down on my back as he purred " mmmmm are you ready for round two Dana" and I smile " yes I am raph." He started to kiss me as he lick my lip asking for entrance and I granted him as our tongues dance with each other. He started to leave a trail of kisses down to my chest and started to kiss my breast. I moan as I could feel his soft lips traveling down my body and going slowly to my pussy he purred " mmmm I can't wait to taste you." As started to give my pussy sweet soft passionate kisses as I moan loudly and his tongue enter my wet cavern. He chuckle as he continues to lick inside me and I sat up all of a sudden. He got up as he sat up and I pushed him slowly on to his back. Once he was on his back I saw his dick high up as I started to massage it and pumping it hard causing him to moan out loud. I then started to give him a boob job as he could feel his dick between my boobs and softly I stopped and gave him many sweet passionate kiss all over his dick. He moan and groan as I also gave him some sloppy licks making him all nice and wet. He moan as I kissed him on the tip and he scream " ahh shit I am about to cum." I stopped as he got up and got me as he turn me on my stomach all pin down. He was quite horny, excited, and hyped as he ram his hard huge dick inside my pussy. I scream out his name as I could feel him ram me hard and he grunt " ugh shit I am going wild Dana ." When he ram his dick into my sweet spot as I shout " oooh shit yes hit me there raph" and he ram in many times as I could feel the pleasure build. I scream " yes yes fuck me like the animal you are raph" as he continues to bang me hard we made the bed shake. He grunt " fuck I am about to cum" and I scream " yes yes shoot your dirty loads inside of me." He hit me once more in my sweet spot and shot his dirty loads inside of me. We both collapse panting as we where both sweating and he took out his dick. He brought me close to his body not wanting to let go and he nuzzle my face as I place a soft kiss on his lips. I smile as i spoke " that was terrific raph" and he smile " not as spectacular as you Dana." I yawn as I cuddle close and fell asleep him his arms feeling his warmth his scent. He smile as he slept hold the girl he loves in his arms.

Weeks later

It's been weeks since me and raph met but today I did not feel so well so I decided to go to the doctor to see what is wrong with me. I went as I sat in the room waiting for the results I wish my beloved nightwatcher was with me but even if he wore his helmet the media know how he look and many see him as a bad guy. As I sat there the doctor came in and said " congrats miss Dana your going to have a baby." My eyes lit up with joy as I received the news and I was more excited to tell raph. As the night came I waited when all of a sudden I hear a tap on the window and I went to get the window open as in came in my beloved raph. He took off his helmet as he set it down, hugged me close as he kissed my cheek and spoke "I am home babe." I smile as he looked at my face knowing that I had something on mine and he spoke " Dana babe are you ok you look worry." I collect my thoughts as I began " raph I am pregnant with your child" I told him as I could only see a smile form on his face and kissed passionately on the lips rubbing his hands all over my back. We parted for air as he spoke "I can't believe this I am going to be a father " and I began " I am happy that I am going to have your children raph." He smile as he kissed me again passionately and happily knowing we are going to be parents soon.


End file.
